One of the problems that arise with current agricultural chemical distribution apparatus is the division of the liquid flow into equal flows for delivery to separate dispensers, for example spray nozzles or fertilizer tubes. Generally, this is accomplished using manifolds or multiple orifice systems which suffer from a number of disadvantages. They can, for example, plug and require frequent maintenance.
Another limitation of conventional flow dividers is an inability to operate properly with wide variations in flow rates.
In the application of agricultural liquids, e.g. herbicides, pesticides and fertilizers, it is found that different application rates of the liquids are optimal for different areas. Prior art delivery apparatus, for example sprayers and fertilizer injectors, that are capable in delivering these products at different rates require the operator to interrupt operation to adjust or replace components to vary the flow rates. Consequently, the application rate may at times be quite different from the optimum.
The present invention is concerned with improvements in the prior art.